Lemon Meringue
Lemon Meringue is the main character of the Strawberry Shortcake series. her scent is Lemon Wharble Description Lemon Meringue is a very proper young lady. She likes to primp and preen, fuss and muss and do all things feminine. She can occasionally get a little overbearing, but her heart is in the right place (and she's often right!). Lemon Meringue has a lemon fragrance - and a pet frog! Wikia Description Current with all the latest hair trends, Lemon Meringue spends her day busily working styling hair or giving pedicures and manicures. She loves to spend time and chatter with her gal pals, so when she can work on them she is at her happiest. Character Personality Despite her sour name, Lemon is very sweet. She is kind and caring to her friends and she always tries to work as hard as she can to make others happy with her stylish techniques. Much like Raspberry she spends a lot of time trying to create something new and stick to the latest trends, and while she may get a little frustrated she usually has tons of fun trying. She loves to chat and knows a lot of gossip, but she doesn't usually dabble in anything that could hurt the feelings of someone else. She is normally very cheery, but she does sometimes worry over her place in Berry Bitty City. She often shows concern of being rejected and can be sensitive or self-concious. She gets embaressed pretty easily and will hold up in her Salon until she can rid of any disasters she may have brought upon herself. She is the type of girl to easily cry or get upset if offended, and due to how serious she takes her work, she can get pretty angry if someone offends her; though she will try to be open-minded to hear others out. Lemon can also be a little bit ditzy from time-to-time. She is highly determined when it comes to doing things though, giving her a somewhat stubborn and competitive streak. She is rather feminine but is always up for some fun, whether it be going on an exploration or playing sports. Character Differences Macey's Fanon * She has an impression of Tickled Pink (Rainbow Brite), Bubs (Homestar Runner), and Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * She is revealed to be Bubs' Niece because she has an unamed mother while Bubs have a first wife and his sister and his dead relatives * She sounds like Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) and Chun Li (Street Fighter) * She is revealed to be Zero's sister because they are both blonde * She works at her shop inspired by Bubs' Concession Stand * She is revealed to be Lem and Ada's big sister * Her Theme Song is Yellow by Hatsune Miku * She is a fan of Vocaloid because her favorite songs are Yellow and Kocchi Muite Baby '' * ''She's friends with Orange Blossom and T.N. Honey Gallery Lemon Posing.png|1980 September1414.gif|Clip Art|link=http://www.cartoon-clipart.co/strawberryshortcake3.html 10233 SSC LemonMeringue POP GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|Funko Pop 1468cc321539ba9e0c4bc034a19b5b0e.jpg|Kenner Doll Bridge Direct Lemon.png|Bridge Direct Doll 1-Blueberry-Muffin-doll062.jpg|THQ Doll with Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, Lime Chiffon, and Orange Blossom B74df2e8b99195ece925d390625cba7a--strawberry-shortcake-cartoon-short-cake.jpg|Lemon Meringue and all of her friends 90sLemon2.png|Casual Wear (90s) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Berry Pixies Category:Fashionista Category:Fighter Category:Store Owners Category:Vocaloid Fans Category:Strawberryland Citizens Category:Big Apple City Citizens Category:Characters who have Cousins Category:Fighters